Cant Deny The Love
by kakarottssj4
Summary: Goku, vegeta , krillin are living and training with master Rosshi and Roshi gets a new student and its a girl named chichi everyone likes her except goku and she dosnt like him will hate arise or will there true feelings be discoverd.
1. Chapter 1

Cant deny the love 

This is my first goku and chichi story or fanfic story ever that I made hope its good I like is so far.

Well its about chichi Is master Roshis new student but goku doesn't like that idea and doesn't like chichi and chichi doesn't like goku cause he's mean to her but is it really hate or is it something else?

Chapter one: the first encounter

There was a tiny island up ahead an all familiar island with a pink house for goku. He was the meanest arrogant person selfish only cares about his friends but a great fighter maybe even the best he has never lost a fight. But he was never this way when he was younger the saiyan race came to earth to destroy it but the earthlings put up a good fight that's when he found that his family had been killed. Master Roshi had found him and Vegeta and krillin abandoned and so he took them to his house and trained them. But because that war was bad earthlings still hate saiyans and so the remaining ones just kept low so that war wont start again the remaining saiyans decided to have peace at earth so the hide there tails and blended in with the earthlings. So goku lands and he smiles cause he can smell a very good meal being made food always makes him happy and so does fighting. He turns the door knob and BAMM! Goku takes a step back from the impact of the punch on his cheek and right away he knew who did it. You need to always keep your guard up all the time kakarott Vegeta says with a loud laugh.

Goku = haha good one Vegeta but we both know that's all you can do to me we all know I can kick your ass easily with no effort goku smirked at that statement he knew Vegeta would be pissed. That made Vegeta stop laughing and he was pissed you can tell by the vain popping out of his head.

Vegeta = shut up kakarott ! Im leaving while he turns to walk away he says "and kakarott we have a new guest in the kitchen". This made goku confused a guest ? He was walking and he starts thinking you know what now that I think about it non of us can cook that good cause it smells really good. He walks into the kitchen and he freezes a female in our house cooking making good food master roshi might have hired a maid. He also notice how good she looked from behind she has a nice shaped body nice long black hair.

Chichi was cooking for master roshi and her new team mates she would be working for she was excited to be trained by him and so she is making a thank you meal for everyone she has meet Vegeta and krillin they were nice to her they didn't mind having a girl around but they had warned her of there other fighting partner named goku but she hasn't bumped into him all day so she was happy. Her thoughts were cut short when a yell behind her scaring the crap out of her.

Goku = HEY MAID MY CLOTHES ARE IN THE HAMPER I NEED THEM WASHED BY TONIGHT OKAY IM GOING TO TRAIN.

Chichi turned around to scream her head off at the idiot who thought was she was a maid instead she is meet with this handsome guy with spiky hair and a frown on his face so she just smiled and said hi my name is chichi and im not - she was cut of by him goku: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHO YOU ARE JUST GET THE CHORSE DONE OKAY OR IS THAT TO MUCH FOR YOUR TINY BRAIN.

Okay that pissed her off she turned and turned off the stove the smile now replaced with a frown. with out him saying she knew this was goku the one Vegeta warned her about. Now she understands he really is a jerk.

Chichi : IM NOT THE MAID YOU IDIOT IM MASTER ROSHIS NEW STUDENT GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT ASS HOLE!.

He was shocked and angry shocked because no one talks to him like that only if they have a death wish and angry because who the hell does she think she is getting mad at him. He yells again back at her YOUR A GIRL ,GIRLS CANT FIGHT ALL THEY DO IS ANNOY AND GET IN THE WAY!

She is trying to calm down man this guy knows how to push buttons calm down chi he's just a waste of energy to get mad at he's nothing just say fine and walk away well that's not what happen she said FUCK YOU ASSHOLE and then walked out she needed some air and maybe ill look for Vegeta or krillin and I can hang out with them. She thought getting happy and forgetting everything that just happened. Goku was left with all the food and everybody knows what happened to the food. J

Well that's chapter 1 hope you guys like it chapter 2 coming soon

Kakarrottssj4 …..


	2. Chapter 2

[Authors note: this is my first goku x chichi story I hope after this story I have the desire to make more of these stories.

Chapter 2

So chichi had gone out side she had found Vegeta and Krillin training outside it was so beautiful outside the sun was setting and there was a beautiful orange and pink color in the sky it made the ocean sparkle and it was breath taking. So chichi went up to Krillin and Vegeta and they stopped sparing and they went up to her.

Vegeta: what's up chichi?

Krillin: yeah you look really pissed?

Chichi: yeah its because I met your stupid friend you guys are right this guys a prick.

All of a sudden goku came out he had heard her say that he was prick

IM NOT A PRICK YOU HOE !

HELL YEAH YOU ARE

SHUT UP VEGETA!

IM NOT A HOE YOU ASSHOLE

YES YOU ARE

NO IM NOT

YES

NO

YES

NO

SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU krillin had to stop this and he could tell they were about to fight on how close they got to each other

Krillin: look at you two don't even know each other and you guys are fighting come one we are all friends here.

Chichi looked at him he was right but when she turned around she was shocked from all the yelling she didn't notice how close she got and she looked at him and what she saw shocked her man this guy is really hot even more handsome then when we were in the kitchen.

Goku was still very pissed at the situation and turned around to chichi and also didn't notice the closeness but when he looked at her he notice how beautiful and breathtaking this girl was. NO he was a warrior he cant like this girl he cant love anything and especially his girl who thinks she is stronger than him.

Then both chichi and goku turned around and left master Roshi came out and yelled at the teenagers that dinner was ready so everyone went in and chichi gasp went she went into the kitchen everything was gone some one had eaten the whole dinner that she made. she went out to the dinner table everyone was sitting down except goku who was leaning on the wall in the far corner of the

room.

Chichi: you guys something happened to the food there's nothing there.

Everybody looked around and then a voice said so that was dinner I thought it was a snack.

Chichi was shocked she had cooked at least for 20 people and he thought that was a snack

Chichi: YOU ATE OF THAT THAT WAS OUR DINNER WHAT WERE YOU THINKING DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT TOOK TO MAKE

WELL NO WONDER IT WAS SO NASTY I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO PUKE

O SHUT UP I DON'T COOK BAD IM A VERY GOOD COOK

O YEAH RIGHT

SHUT UP

NO YOU

YOU

YOU

OKAY BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I BLAST YOU BOTH INTO THE NEXT DIMENSION.

Okay geese Vegeta we get it

Shut up kakarot

How about I go get something to eat how bout it kids and we can let this cute little girl have a break.

Then he took a step towards chichi and she stepped back and she slapped him YOU PERVE .

I was only giving you a break

Chichi: you know what im going to bed goodnight

She walked up the stairs and into the room where they had put her stuff she got her things went into the bathroom and took a nice relaxing shower had her nightgown and went to bed she laid down letting all the stress from the day fade away.

[Chichi's dream ]

I opened my eyes I felt dizzy I sat up and I found my self in the middle of a forest all I saw was trees and more trees I stand up and its really quiet there's no sounds then I hear a low growl in back of me I turn quickly around and there's nothing there. I look around and now I can hear many noises from many different animals then that same low growl came again but this time it was on my left _WHOS THERE no answer _I start to run I can see more trees and Im looking back because I have a feeling that's there someone behind me then I felt something wrap around my ankle and pull me down I hit the ground face first then I get pulled back I dig my nails into the dirt and screaming loud I leave a trail of my nails on the dirt. I hear a deep laughing behind me I turn around and I was shocked there behind me was goku and he was wearing an armor and I looked at what had grabbed me and it was brown and fluffy and I followed where it came from and I knew it was his tail and he had a smirk on his face and I screamed and he put his hand on my mouth

_Do you want the whole forest to hear you be quiet._

He put me up to his face our faces were so close I can feel his breath on my lips and I turned my head away from him

_Get away from me_.

He smirked and laugh

_Well so feisty I like that _

_Go to hell and get away from me _

Then goku grabbed her around the waist and slammed her on her back on the ground. Then got on top of her.

[End of dream]

Chichi woke up alerted she was breathing hard and sweaty she touched her head

I cant believe I had that dream it was so real man I thought I was going to get raped she looked at the clock by her bed and it was 3:00 am so she laid back down and fell asleep again.

goku's room

Goku came into his room

He had just finish his night training

This bitch thinks she can yell at me in front of everyone and Vegeta I should of punched him. He took off his cloths and only left his boxers he climbed into bed and fell asleep instantly.

{goku's dream}

He woke up in a room a white and bright room he had to squint his eyes before his eyes adjusted to the light then he looked around at his surroundings and he was on a bed naked but he had the covers on him then a soft voice started saying

_Kakarot…kakarot _

He looked in the direction of the voice and his breath caught there in front of him was a beautiful women and she was naked too so he can see what she can offer and he got up but she moved away.

_Who are you what do you want _

_It doesn't matter who I am kakarot you need to protect me from the up coming battle._

_A battle what do you mean protect you I don't even know who you are._

He got up and ran to her then he saw who it was chichi

Then he fell with the last thing he heard

_Protect me and never let me go_

End of dream]

He woke and the sun hurt his eyes he looked at the window the sun was coming up he looked at the clock it was 6:30 am time for his morning training.

He couldn't believe he dreamed about her so he decided to shake if off by training.

Chichi's pov

She woke up the sun was coming out she got out of bed she felt really good until it hit her

_Man I cant believe I had that dream of him it was so vivid _then her inner voice said :

_Its because you like him _

_No I don't like that ignorant bastard _

_You know that's a lie _

_Shut up okay I have to stop thinking of him _

So after she got dressed she went into the kitchen to start breakfast

So that was the end of that chapter 

Took me a while to think this one through but I did hehehe

**I kicked this chapters butt **

Anyway see you next time

Kakarrottssj4.…..;D


End file.
